What is life?
by Ayaney
Summary: Rena always stays at home. She never leaves. She doesn't care about anything or anyone around her. Why should she? She's just going to die miserable. Raven is forced into a gang. He has to protect his family. He wants to run, but how can he? It doesn't matter. He'll just die soon anyway. Is there anyway for them to turn their lives around? Or will they always live in pain?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a suggestion from my friend** ** /Comedy RenaxRaven FanFic. Well, right now it's not so romantic and there's DEFINATELY no comedy, but I'm getting there. Anyways...**

**Enjoy~!**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Raven- Veteran commander**

* * *

The elven girl woke up with a groan. She slowly opened the curtain, letting the suns rays fill up the room with warmth. She rubbed her emerald eyes and let out a loud yawn. She stood up, letting her long, blonde hair flow down to her ankles, and stretched her arms over her head. After taking three steps, she collapsed on the bed again. 'C'mon Rena. Get up.' She said to herself, letting out another yawn. This time, she forced herself on her feet. 'I really need to get to bed earlier.' She mumbled. After a minute of getting used to the light, Rena finally walked out her room, not bothering to change.

Like always, Rena had a simple breakfast. Toast with jam, some coffee and some cereal (depending on how hungry she was). After her food, she would take a bath, making sure the temperature was just right, then she would lay out her uniform and decide whether or not she wanted to go to school today. Then, of course, there was the call from her parents telling her how miserable her life was and how she needed a proper education, which means her going to school more. She would always ignore them though. Sometimes, Seris would be the one to call instead. Seris was her best friend, but would normally be mistaken for her sister instead, not that she cared. It was really like they were sisters.

Today the call was from Aisha, but the conversation was the same. 'Come back to school.' They'd say. 'We really miss you.' They'd say. Rena would just remain silent and then eventually hang up. It was the same everyday. An endless routine. Did she care? No. She was too tired to ever give a damn about anything. She was just some delinquent that can't even get out of bed. And of course she can't get a single job anywhere even though graduation is right around the corner. That's life for you, well, for her. She didn't care. She was quite happy living a life like this. Alone, borrowing her parent's money, not having to go outside and then eventually dyeing. It was the perfect life to live...well...only to Rena.

After her morning bath, she slipped into her robe and headed upstairs to her room again. There was still something different...oh yeah. There they were, lying on the bed, as always. Her plain, white shirt with a red ribbon to go with it, her tartan, blue mini skirt, and her white socks that reached to her knees. In the corner off her room was her bag that still had several, unused books inside. She stared at her uniform for a minute, then threw them off the bed, into a pile of dirty clothes still in her room. Instead, she put on her green, phoru pyjama's, and fell on the bed again.

'Sleep...go to sleep...' She kept on repeating in her head, but all she could do was watch the ceiling. 'I need some fresh air...'. She got out of bed again and when to the balcony. She gripped the railing and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her skin, letting the wind blow through her hair. She could even smell the freshly baked pastries just around the corner. Today seemed like the perfect day to go outside. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and you couldn't go anywhere without seeing a single smile. It was almost to good to be real. Anyone would love to spend the day outside, but Rena didn't. Just like everyday, she would stay home in bed, not caring about anything. Just a normal day.

Yet even though Rena was used to living like this, she couldn't help but wonder if there really was a way to change. To stop all of _this_ and live a _normal_ life. No, not this type of life. An actual life. Going to school, meeting new people, going out more, eating a proper dinner...is it even possible for her to have that kind of life anymore? She glanced over at the pile of laundry and sighed. She took the uniform and changed out of her pyjamas. Her uniform was a lot smaller then she expected, especially around the...er...front. Probably because she hasn't gone to school for ages. It's amazing she can even keep her good looks...well...that's probably because she's a vegetarian and doesn't eat a lot of junk food. After preparing a lunch and finding her phone, she was finally ready.

Rena opened the door slowly and thought to herself:

'Can I really begin a new life?'

* * *

They were there for just one minute before they had to slip out again. Just managing to steal 100ED, which had to be shared around the group. That was probably the only thing good about this gang, they were willing to share...kind of. There would be days when someone would run off with the money, then later found, then beaten until the money was brought back. It was horrible and hey didn't care about the people around them. The families that have gone completely broke because of this _group, _stores that were broken into, and even young girls that had their very innocence stolen from them...who would live such a life?

The Black Crows, that's who. Crow, the leader of this gang, would always find some way to disturb the peace in town. The things he did were...absolutely horrid. The only thing he hasn't done yet was commit murder, and it's actually quite surprising he hasn't, especially with how close he's gotten to sending a bullet through someone's head. Even though they have enough money to buy a mansion, there's no way they could. The police would find them easier. All they do is stash the money somewhere else, so no one else can have it. Yet, even though this was their life, even though they do all _this,_ there was still one person who refused to do any of _this._

Raven. The only one that would stay out of it all, was Raven. He looked at the group, who were running out of the store. 'Another raid, huh?' Crow let out a slight chuckle and showed him the bag of ED. He only replied with a 'You should've joined us. We could have gotten twice as much.' Raven glared at crow and shook his head. He knew perfectly well this had to stop, but what could he do? He was just one person, how could he stop an entire gang? And there's still the question why he even joined this group to begin with. Why did he choose to take such a dark path? Well, it's simple really.

The Black Crows were the only thing keeping him and his family alive. He was happy before. Going to school, hanging out with friends and then going back home to his Mother. They were really close, even though they had nothing in common. But when Crow took them hostage, Raven was told he had to join to protect her, and that if he were to leave, they would both be killed. Of course there were times where Raven tried to fight back, but he couldn't. He couldn't take on the entire group alone. He still goes home to his Mother, who, despite everything that's happened, can always smile. He goes to school but...the friends he once had were lost long ago.

The sirens could be heard, it's their queue to run. Once again, they were in an alley way, looking at the stolen loot. Raven leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. It still early. The sun was shining bright, and not a single cloud could be seen. The perfect day for anyone...well...except for Raven. He turned to the group and Crow grinned. 'Go home, momma's boy. Your missing out.' The rest of the group burst into a fit of laughter. Sometimes, Raven doubted that his Mother would even want him to go home. All he could do was go in his room and feel guilty, then go to school and learn. Then he would be forced to probably rob a bank or something. Then, he would go home, feel guilty again and sleep. An endless routine.

Again, he was in his room, thinking of how this is all his fault. He didn't even know if he wanted to go to school today. What's the point anymore? Yet, he still changed. He looked in the mirror at what used to be the strongest of all people, but now some low life that might as well live on the streets. He stared at the scars on his face from a certain 'incident' from a while ago. This needs to stop, now. There has to be a way to end all of _this._ Can he run from it? No. That just means giving up completely. There has to be a way...something...anything. He checked on his mother, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled and wrapped a blanket around her. She was the only family he had left, so he had to take care of her, especially since she was sick.

He slowly opened the door, thinking:

'Can I really begin a new life?'

* * *

They both went to school with their heads down, facing the path, ignoring everything around them. They both lived miserable lives, yet none of them even realised the other existed...until now.

Rena looked back at the path, which was now completely empty. This was it, a new life.

Raven watched the path ahead of him, lost in thought. Finally, he would start over.

And soon, Emerald eyes met gold.

* * *

**Me: Done~**

**Rena: whats this one about?**

**Me: it's a RenaxRaven fanfic :3**

**Rena: o-oh...you don't say...**

**Elsword: i'm not in this**

**Me: that's because its a RenaxRaven fanfic...**

**Aisha: BAKA! *whacks Elswords head with staff***

**Me: why thank you Aisha~**

**Aisha: continue writing**

**Me: anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aisha: *continues hitting Elsword***

**Me: Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

They watched each other for a moment, before the wind blew again, causing Rena to cover her face, so that her hair wouldn't cover her eyes.

"Damn this wind..." She looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes. "And why does it have to be so bright this early in the morning?" It remained silent, until Raven finally spoke up.

"It's called the sun." She glared at him as if to say 'I'm not stupid' and turned away. It was getting more windier by the minute, which made Rena think 'was it really a good idea to where a skirt?' Too late. Without realizing it, her skirt just lifted high enough for her to reveal her...panties. What's even worse is that she completely forgot about the person standing...right behind her. She immediately held down her skirt and turned back around.

"Y-you didn't see them...did you?" She asked, her face flushed. Raven tried to hide the blush across his face, but Rena already noticed, making he face more red. "H-how much did you..."

"Teddy bears..." Was all he managed to say as he continued to hide his face.

"P-PERVERT!" She yelled as loudly as she could, almost loud enough for the entire school to hear...thank god know one else was outside. Raven shivered as Rena looked him right in the eye, with probably one of the scariest looks you could ever imagine. She then smiled and whispered in his ear. "If you EVER tell anyone about this, you will regret it~" All Raven could do was agree in fear. "NOT A SINGLE PERSON!"

"O-okay! Geez, like I was going to tell anyone in the first place." She ignored him and walked away without another word. "What's her problem?" He followed her up the hill.

They both remained silent for the rest of the walk, facing away from each other, trying to forget what just happened. Rena finally decided to run all the way to class, just ahead of Raven.

"Forget that anything happened today, okay? And another thing-" She was cut off.

"RENA!" Seris yelled from the front gate. She ran up to the two. Rena stared at her with a surprised look, not because of how loud she was, but because she had forgotten how much they look alike. Seris wore the same uniform (Of course) and her green hair was just slightly shorter, and was worn in a high ponytail. The one thing that was exactly that same were their eyes. They were both emerald. After catching her breath, she spoke, still panting. "Rena...you finally...came...to school."

That's another thing. Even if Rena stays home for the rest of her life, Seris is a lot less active then her, and tends to be slow most the time. She always hated sport. Rena smiled and faced her.

"You were always too fat to run that far, weren't you?" Seris smirked and faced Rena.

"Finally got your lazy ass to school, huh?" They both looked at each other with a grin, then burst into a fit of laughter. Raven watched the pair, confused.

"Uh...I'm still here." They continued to laugh. Raven sighed and walked to his class, thinking of an excuse for why he was so late. Seris held in as much laughter as she could.

"It's good to see you haven't changed a bit, Rena."

This used to be the fun they would always have. At school, they would always insult one another, then laugh at each other. Everyone around them would just watch them with a confused look, then try to ignore the two. They never knew why they laughed so much, it was hardly funny, but it was funny to see the reactions of others. It was stupid, but it was the thing that helped them to become friends in the first place. Rena would always remember their first meeting. The time where they absolutely hated each other, yet still managed to become friends. It was a precious memory to them, something that they would never forget. They have been friends for a while.

They looked at each other and smiled. No matter how much time she spent in that house, Rena still had friends that cared for her. She couldn't help but feel something inside her, something that hurt. Without realising it, she made all her friends worry, and she never cared. She started to think that she didn't even deserve the friends she has, yet Seris is still here, smiling and chatting away happily.

Rena still had a friend. That's something she will always remember.

* * *

Sure, Rena still had friends, but for Raven...it was a lot different. He walked down the hall, with the eyes of everyone around him, focused on only him. They glared at him and whispers surrounded the room. He couldn't hear them, but he knew they were saying something like 'Isn't he part of that gang? I don't trust him' or 'That guy seems scary...better stay away from him' or 'People like him should just go away and leave the rest of us alone'. He would ignore everyone's stare and continue walking to class. Occasionally, a few guys would be willing to try to pick a fight with him, but they would always just be pushed away, and when they did fight, someone always ended up in the infirmary.

None of that matters. All he wanted to do was go to class and go home. He reached his class and frowned, knowing what was going to happen next. He would open the door and everyone would just stare at him. They would move as far away as possible from his desk, afraid he might hurt someone. The teacher would continue to teach, but would struggle to talk, scared of the person watching her. She would always try to avoid his gaze and focus on the rest of the class, but she would somehow manage to find him again. Some teachers had to find excuses for him to leave because they thought he would be a threat to the class. The police have even been called a few times, but there was no reason for him to be arrested. There was no proof of him being in a gang, so he continued to learn, as usual.

Yep, the same as always. The moment he walked through the door, everyone stared at him. He was just about to head to his seat before a certain green haired girl spoke.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" She said with a smile.

Frozen. Everything around him stopped. It's like time itself had stopped completely, and it was just from those words. Those few words...someone spoke. They weren't afraid of him, they didn't question him, they didn't even try to pick a fight with him. They just...spoke. He found the girl who talked. Rena. The person he encountered that same morning, was sitting right in front of him. She didn't even bother moving. Doesn't she know that he's part of that_ group?_ If so, then how come she still is able to talk to him, like he was just another friend? ...No. At that time, she had no idea what she was getting into...so she just smiled...

Raven snapped out of his thoughts.

"This is my class...how did you get here before me?" Rena let out a slight chuckle and pointed to the open window.

"It was pretty easy getting through." Rena stood up, while Seris watched her. "I, Rena, shall conquer even the highest of mountains. No matter how high it is, I shall reach it!" Seris cheered and applauded. Raven stared at the two, dumbfounded. Everyone finally stopped looking and did whatever it was they were doing. Raven sat at his desk and saw Rena, who was flashing a pose for no reason, while Seris watched in awe and cheered her on.

"...You guys are..." The stopped for a minute and listened. "...A pair of idiots." He finished. Rena sat down and laughed.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Raven lifted his head up with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean." She looked at the class.

"I'm talking about 'them'. They've stopped staring now." Rena paused for a moment, waiting for an answer. She hoped for something like 'thankyou', but he was still silent. "'Why thankyou, oh lovely Rena' would be nice."

"Sorry...but how did you-"

"It's pretty obvious they were staring at you, so I decided to help...even though you saw my...look I just wanted to help, okay?" She turned around and started to draw.

Raven remained speechless. He couldn't even think straight. What was he meant to say? He couldn't just say he was in some vicious gang, that would be another friend gone. Was he going to lie to her? He didn't even know if they were actually friends or not. The only thing he knew was that she saved him. Sure, it may be something small, but she was willing to help him, despite what happened in the morning. Raven...smiled. He smiled, for the first time in years. It was small, but it was a real smile. He was actually happy. Rena turned her head slightly and said, still smiling:

"You owe me, _Mr_ Raven."

* * *

The girl continued to run, but was surrounded by a group of larger men. Finally, Crow arrived. He examined the girl closely, while she trembled in fear. He held up a small kitchen knife. Small, but big enough for him to use. The girl screamed. Crow just watched her and snickered.

"Well, this should be fun."

Blood.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! Sorry for the stupid pantie shot thing, but I told my friend I would be adding it in and she seemed to think it was funny, so I thought' Why the hell not?'. I've probably used the same joke from almost every single ecchi anime...oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**Arigatou~!**


End file.
